


Cardigan (Timothée imagine)

by Julietmatro



Category: Timothée Chalamet - Fandom
Genre: F/M, timothee chalamet fanfic, timothee chalamet imagine, timothée chalamet au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julietmatro/pseuds/Julietmatro
Summary: A Timothée imagine inspired on the song Cardigan by Taylor Swift where him and the protagonist spend a Saturday night together in a club. I hope you like it!
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Original Female Character(s), Timothée Chalamet/Reader, Timothée Chalamet/You
Kudos: 4





	Cardigan (Timothée imagine)

The best way to spend a Saturday night is partying, right?  
That’s what Timothée proposed to me this evening and I accepted, of course. I can’t say no to him.  
So when the time was coming, I looked for an acceptable outfit to wear to go out at night in New York. I finally chose a dark skirt with my favourite top and a sweatshirt in case it was cold outside. When I arrived at our meeting place Timothée was already there waiting for me. He looked nervous because he didn’t stop moving, kicking stones from the park. Then he realized I was approaching him and a big grin crossed his face. He looked at the floor again and he took my hand.  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked him with curiosity.  
“We’re going to have fun”

After three hours, around four drinks and uncountable shots Timothée is at the dance floor giving his all. I’m on the bar asking for more drinks and I seize this opportunity to look at him from a distance. He looks amazing with his vintage shirt and his Levi’s dancing like a madman. It’s pretty clear he had enough drinks, so I don’t ask for any more and I go with him.  
“Timothée, I think it’s time to go” I almost shout at his ear because otherwise he won’t hear me with the techno music playing.  
“Really?” He asks me, still dancing.  
“Yes, please. I’m tired, we’ve been dancing the whole night” I tell him with a wide smile remembering how we have loosened up little by little with every drink we had, dancing together in a way we wouldn’t have dared before.  
“Okay, babe” Timothée says now determined to go. He puts his arm around my shoulders to guide me out and to not lose me at the crowded bar. When we’re finally outside I stand in front of him at the door of the bar and I put my sweatshirt on, ready to say goodbye for today.  
“I’ll accompany you to your house so you arrive safely” He informs me and I’m surprised he seems so lucid now.  
“Thank you, I’ll appreciate it”  
The clear-headed Timothée doesn’t last long because the streets are full of drunk people that are returning home, so when a group of them are singing a Dua Lipa song on the other side of the street, Timothée starts to jump for joy.  
“Oh my god, I love that song!” He says, and starts to sing it out loud. I can’t stop laughing because I have drunk a lot tonight too, and follow him on his singing. We’re singing off-key, but it doesn’t matter. We’re almost shouting the lyrics to each other and dancing around the street, having the time of our lives. When we lose the Dua Lipa fans and we finish the song, we start to laugh until our bellies hurt.  
“Thank you” I utter suddenly.  
“Why? You don’t have to thank me anything” Timothée answers me without even thinking about it.  
“It’s been a long time since I haven’t had so much fun.” I tell him, losing the good mood we had just seconds ago.  
“You know we can repeat it whenever you want” He assures me, stopping me to caress my face. I retrace from his touch and lower my gaze.  
“What’s wrong?” He asks with clear worry in his tone. I sit at a low wall I see close to me because now I feel the “drunk emotional breakdown” coming. Timothée comes after me and sits by my side waiting for me to talk.  
“I’m afraid of you”  
When Timothée hears it, he gets a bit away from me.  
“Not really of you” I assure him, “but of what I feel for you, how much I’m starting to care about you. I’m afraid of how I’ll feel if this doesn’t end up well. I can’t take that pain again”.  
Apparently, drinking makes me confess everything that’s on my mind. Timothée lifts my head up with a very tender touch to make me look at him in the eyes.  
“I can’t assure you this thing we have will last forever, because it’s impossible to know. But what I can promise you is that you’re the most important person for me and I’ll do anything everything in my power to make you happy and spend many more nights like this together”  
It’s as if he had it rehearsed, I can’t believe he said just the words that I needed to hear. I can’t stop smiling again, happiness streaks through me like a comet. Timothée seems proud that his declaration made me relieved and his gaze turns to my lips. I approach his face and he kisses me lovingly, still tasting of gin. I return his kiss, caressing his soft curls. We stop and smile at each other a bit embarrassed. I don’t know if I feel dizzy because of the drinks or because I have him this close. The next kiss turns more passionate and his embrace gets firmer. I start to feel the heat coming to my cheeks when Timothée dares to put his hand under my sweater, my heart fluttering harder as the kiss deepens. I pull away to try to recover my breath.  
“Okay Timmy, as I said before, I think it's time to go"


End file.
